Ash vs. The Evil Dead Game
Ash vs. The Evil Dead is an action-adventure fan-idea video game that should be developed by Rockstar North and published by Rockstar Games. It was should be released in Sometime in the future for, PlayStation 4 and Xbox One, and for Microsoft Windows. It would be the first main entry in the Evil Dead series since 2005's Evil Dead: ''Regeneration. Set within the fictional state of Michigan, based on Michigan, the single-player story follows three heroes and their efforts to defeat zombies while under pressure from a government agency. The open world design lets players freely roam Michigan' open countryside and the fictional city of Elk Grove, based on Royale Oak. Gameplay The weapon wheel, an entirely new mechanism appearing in ''AVED, serving as a quicker alternative to cycle through weapons. Ash. Vs the evil dead evolves nearly every mechanic that was in the previous Grand Theft Auto games. As far as driving goes, the vehicles have been greatly improved, with Rockstar running more complex physics on them. The cars can even hold to the ground slightly better. The driving mechanics feel more like a racing game, particularly the Midnight Club series, compared to Grand Theft Auto IV s rocky, boat-like handling system. The shooting mechanics are better in terms of the feel of the mechanics and larger compared to the melee mechanics in the game, but that doesn't mean that the melee combat won't be fun, as it has been improved over the previous titles as well. Weapon selection has now also been changed. Instead of the old way of selecting through all the weapons, there is now a Weapon Wheel, which is similar to the one featured in Red Dead Redemption, another game made by Rockstar Games. Grand Theft Auto V draws inspirations from many different Rockstar titles in the past, including Max Payne 3, Midnight Club, Manhunt, and Red Dead Redemption. cutscene. Each of the three protagonists are living their own lives while the player acts the part of another. There are many unique features in the game; one of those features is that when the players are playing as one of three protagonists in the game, the other two are living their independent daily lives, and you will be surprised by what you find the characters doing when you switch back into them. Another unique feature is that the character swapping feature is executed in a Google Earth-styled manner and was displayed during a Game Informer demo, which was shown to have run smoothly and without lag. The PC, PS4 and Xbox One versions present an exclusive feature, the first-person mode, where the whole game can be played through the eyes of the protagonist. This gameplay mode presents a whole new way to play the game. Cars have detailed interiors different from one another, shooting is like that of an FPS game Yoga, a new activity appearing in AVED.]] New activities have been added, such as yoga, triathlons, jet skiing, parachuting, tennis, golf, and scuba diving. Random events have also been added to the game and can appear anytime, while the player is exploring the map. The mobile phone has returned from Grand Theft Auto IV but is now only used for calling the player's contacts, surfing the web, and quick saving. Giving people the middle finger is another new feature the player can use while in a vehicle (which Rockstar recommended you do in various locations around Michigan to see the outcome of this effect, depending on where the player is at, they will get different reactions from pedestrians). Rockstar has also made changes to the pedestrian mechanics; some pedestrians can be seen at the bus stops in East Los Santos, and the same people can reappear in Rockford Hills working in the gardens of the opulent mansions. Some minor mechanics that help convey the environment and appearance of Los Santos occur at certain times of day, such as a sprinkler system being turned on in the morning in wealthy areas like Morningwood. The map is larger than Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto IV, and Red Dead Redemption combined. After some calculations Vehicles is one of the few vehicles to appear in the majority of AVED games.]] Ash vs. The Evil Dead has more vehicles than in any other Ash vs. The evil dead game to date, with a variety of vehicles, including aeroplanes, helicopters, cars, utility vehicles, emergency service vehicles, motorcycles, and jet skis. Players are able to fly planes, which was a cut feature from Grand Theft Auto IV because of the limited size of the map, but the feature is now available in Grand Theft Auto V because of the much larger, open world map. There are also submarines that players are able to use to explore the depths of the Pacific Ocean. The Rhino from previous GTA titles has returned, including a new complex aiming system and a realistic depiction of a tank. A new feature also allows the player to roll-over a vehicle when the car is flipped upside down. Like all previous games, a wide array of vehicles spawn driving around the map that can be stolen. To give the game a sense of realism and make the map feel more alive, various vehicles (as well as pedestrians) spawn in scenarios to make them more interactive with the map, such as delivery vans pulling out of alleyways, emergency vehicles responding, or vehicles pulling in and out of driveways. This behaviour was present in GTA IV to a lesser extent and is revamped in AVED, even more so with the enhanced release of the game, where modified vehicles can spawn driving around, as well as the presence of the fully-controllable Jet, among other planes flying high above Michigan. Businesses Businesses from Grand Theft Auto IV re-appear. New businesses also appear, such as the Bugstars pest control company, who specialise in fumigation and the fast-food restaurant, Up-n-Atom Burger. The option to eat takeaway food from outlets such as Burger Shot is now available. Instead, the player can only buy drinks from the various Vending Machines across the map. Weapons The game features a large variety of weapons, like the Norinco Type 56-2 assault rifles with sound suppressors, mounted flashlights, olive drab polymer furniture, and side-folding stocks. There is now the option to mount attachments onto various different guns, each one affecting the performance. Melee weapons like the nightstick and the golf club that weren't present in Grand Theft Auto IV have also been introduced to Grand Theft Auto V. Character Customization Clothing can be changed at a range of different clothes stores.]] In the game, the player has the option to customize the three protagonists' wardrobe and appearance. There is less customisation available compared to that of Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (e.g. changing the body mass of the 3 characters isn't available as it was with Carl Johnson in San Andreas). The availability of tattoo parlours, barber shops and the ability to apply and remove facial hair has returned from GTASan Andreas after being missing from previous titles in the HD universe. Multiplayer Ash vs. The Evil Dead expands the multiplayer feature that was present in Grand Theft Auto IV. The multiplayer is treated as an additional title and is known as Ash vs. The Evil Dead Online. In AVED Online, multiplayer crews from Max Payne 3 can be carried over to AVED. AVED has multiplayer features linked to Rockstar's Social Club. Multiplayer can hold up to sixteen people, and thirty players in Xbox One, PlayStation 4 and PC versions. Synopsis Setting flying high over San Andreas, to date the largest map in the GTA series.]] , Downtown Los Santos. Many real-life Los Angeles buildings are accurately replicated throughout Los Santos and Blaine County.]] On November 3rd, 2011, Rockstar Games confirmed that the game would take place in Los Santos and the surrounding countryside - and will not feature a recreated rendition of an entire State of San Andreas - in a statement on their Newswire: :"We are very proud to officially announce that ''Grand Theft Auto V is in full development."'' Developed by series creator Rockstar North, Grand Theft Auto V heads to the City of Los Santos and the surrounding hills, countryside and beaches in the largest and most ambitious game Rockstar has yet created. :"A bold new direction in open-world freedom, storytelling, mission-based gameplay and online multiplayer, ''Grand Theft Auto V focuses on the pursuit of the almighty dollar in a re-imagined, present-day Southern California."'' During the Game Informer Grand Theft Auto V Cover Story, the vice president of creativity for Rockstar Games, Dan Houser, has stated that Los Santos this time around is different and a lot more developed (having cities, wilderness, deserts, farmlands, towns, a Mount Chiliad, a military base and a fully detailed ocean floor (including coral beds). The state of San Andreas is also about five times larger than Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto IV, and Red Dead Redemption. After some calculations by members of GawdAlmighty.com, that would equal to around 27.5 square miles/71.2 km2 when land and sea are put together. http://gawdalmighty.com/gta-5-san-andreas-red-dead-size/ Characters and Premise Michigan: a sprawling sun-soaked metropolis full of self-help gurus, starlets and fading celebrities, once the envy of the Western world, now struggling to stay afloat in an era of economic uncertainty and cheap reality TV. Amidst the turmoil, three very different people plot their own chances of survival and success: Kelly Maxwell, a former street gangster, now looking for real opportunities and serious money; Pablo Bolivar, a professional ex-con whose retirement is a lot less rosy than he hoped it would be; and Ash Williams, a violent maniac driven by the chance of a cheap high and the next big score. Running out of options, the crew risks everything in a series of daring and dangerous fights with zombies that could set them up for life.|Game description on box}} Ash vs. The evil dead features three playable protagonists: Pablo, Ash and Kelly. Pablo is a retired professional s-mart employee, who after making a sweet deal with the Ash, returned to the life of zombie hunting. Ash is the loose cannon in this story and is also a long time best friend of Pablo's and a hothead psychopath as well. Last but certainly not least, we have Kelly, a young and grim repossession S-mart employee who has a large amount of experience behind the wheel, but no real experience with a crime until she meets Ash while he was trying to hustle. Other main characters include Amanda, Ash's girlfriend; Brandy, Ash's grown-up child; Dalton, Kelly's closest friend; Chet, Ash's paranoid friend; and El Brujo, a long-time associate uncle of Pablo's. Timeframe * It's unknown what the timefame is because Category:Video Games